


Not quite sure

by Gilrael



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Post-Canon, Roommates, Underage Drinking, University, UshiOi Month 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-06-02 10:42:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19439818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilrael/pseuds/Gilrael
Summary: Oikawa moves out of his parents' house for university and ends up living under the same roof as Ushijima. The last thing he expects is to develop feelings for his high school rival.Written forUshiOi Month 2019!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic started out as three unrelated drabbles that I somehow turned into a 4 chapter fic at the last minute. It will update on the days of the prompts the chapters are based on!  
> Today's prompt: same college

All Tooru had wanted was a bit of independence from his parents, a way to get the full university experience without having his mother breathe down his neck, asking whether he was handing in his homework on time and whether he was actually attending his lectures. It wasn't like this dream had been crushed when he'd moved to a shared house in the middle of Shibata. His mother was nowhere to be found, and she didn't even call as long as Tooru remembered to text her every other day. No, his problem with his new living arrangements was of an entirely different nature.

“Good morning,” Ushiwaka said, face infuriatingly neutral as it always was when they ran into each other in the shared kitchen. He was sitting at the table, eating the leftovers of the curry they'd had for dinner last night.

“Morning,” Tooru pressed out between clenched teeth. Nothing could be more awkward than being housemates with your old high school rival. “Tell me again why you chose to go to Sendai University when you were scouted by Tokyo University?”

That finally forced a reaction out of Ushiwaka. The crease between his brows wasn't particularly deep, but Tooru noticed it with satisfaction.

“Because there's a dedicated physical education department here,” Ushiwaka said like it was the obvious response to Tooru's question.

“You know that you don't have to be a coaching major to become a volleyball coach eventually?”

“I know. But I don't see a point in studying something else if that is my ultimate goal once my career of being a volleyball player is over.”

Tooru rolled his eyes and opened the fridge to grab himself a portion of the leftovers to have for breakfast.

“Didn't you always want to be on the most prestigious team?” he asked as he transferred some rice from the plastic container into a bowl. “Weren't you always going on about how I should've gone to Shiratorizawa just because it was the strongest school?”

He was met with silence. Oh, how he loved being able to render this guy speechless. Tooru couldn't suppress the smug grin as he put his rice and curry in the microwave. Ushiwaka was staring at his bowl with an inscrutable facial expression for minutes until Tooru sat down across the table from him and started eating.

“I think that you were right.”

Tooru almost choked on his rice. His eyes were watering at the force of his coughing fit. Holy heck.

Ushiwaka looked at him with mild concern.

“Are you alright?”

“I was right about what?” Tooru asked. He didn't trust any of this.

“It was good that you went to Seijoh instead,” Ushiwaka said with a shrug. “Strength isn't everything.”

Now Tooru was the one who was rendered speechless. Quickly, he turned to his food, shovelling it into his mouth so it was less obvious that he didn't know how to respond. This was not how he'd expected this conversation to go.

“Anyway,” Ushiwaka said, putting the last of his curry and rice on his spoon, “I'm looking forward to our first practice together next week.”

Tooru grunted, not quite sure whether he could share that sentiment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's prompt: roommates

Tooru wasn't quite sure how to classify his relationship with Ushijima these days. They were former high school rivals that were now playing on the same university team and living under the same roof. That should have been it. That was what Tooru wanted them to be. It was simple. It meant that Tooru didn't need to adjust the box he'd put Ushijima in all those years ago when they had first met. As long as Ushijima was in that box, Tooru had the high ground, and Tooru _really_ liked having the high ground.

The problem was, however, that Ushijima refused to stay inside his box. He kept making attempts at escaping it that made Tooru lose his footing around him. First, there was that thing he'd said months ago when they'd just moved into the same house. The mighty Ushiwaka had admitted that he'd been wrong, and ever since Tooru couldn't bring himself to keep using the stupid nickname.

On the team, Ushijima and Tooru were both playing fairly regularly, despite being first years, and Ushijima was maddeningly easy to work with. If anyone would have told Tooru a year ago that he would actually enjoy setting for Ushijima, he would've declared that person insane. Sometimes, Tooru wished he was petty enough to intentionally mess up his tosses, but his pride wouldn't allow it.

Another thing that tripped Tooru up was just how pleasant of a housemate Ushijima was. He wasn't loud and obnoxious like some of the other people in their house. He never forgot to do his share of the housework. You could eat off of the floor after Ushijima cleaned the kitchen, and he always asked Tooru if he also wanted a cup of tea or coffee when he was making some for himself.

And then a water pipe in the bathroom above Tooru's room broke.

“You can have my bed while they repair the water damage,” Ushijima said after Tooru got off the phone with the landlord.

“What?” Tooru's eyes went wide with shock. “Why?”

“Because you won't get enough rest if you sleep in the common area,” Ushijima said matter-of-factly.

Tooru didn't know what to make of any of this. Ushijima was too straight-laced, too direct, too... Frustrating. Tooru just couldn't believe that there was no ulterior motive behind Ushijima's behaviour towards him, but he also couldn't think of anything Ushijima could want from him. They were already on the same team, and Tooru was already doing his best to compete at the university level. What more could Ushijima want from him?

“Thanks, but I am not going to use your bed,” Tooru finally said, and he could've sworn that Ushijima looked _sad_ , so he immediately added, “I'll just sleep on a futon on your floor.”

Ushijima's expression immediately brightened.

“That works.”

And so, Tooru found himself sharing not just a house but a room with the person he'd once sworn to be his rival for the rest of his life. It only served to further his confusion about what was going on between the two of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be up on 9 July for the "confession" prompt!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's prompt: confession  
> This is the chapter where the underage drinking tag comes in since the drinking age in Japan is 20, and Oikawa is only 19 at this point in the fic.

“Come on, Oikawa,” Ushijima said, dragging Tooru towards the door, “move your feet.”

Tooru's head was spinning and not just because of the alcohol. Ushijima smelled so nice. The smell seemed to seep right into Tooru's skin, filling him with warmth.

“You smell nice,” he mumbled as he staggered out into the cold night air.

“Thanks?” Ushijima tightened his grip around Tooru's waist, giving him some more support. “Do you think you can make it back to our house, or should I call a taxi?”

“Taxis are expensive.”

“You can pay me back for it by not getting drunk like this again.”

“I'm not that drunk,” Tooru grumbled and promptly stumbled over his own feet. Shit. He probably shouldn't have accepted that last drink from his senpai. But he'd been nice enough to pay a round for the entire team. It would've been rude of Tooru to refuse him.

“We can walk.”

“If you say so.” Ushijima sighed. “I should've kept a better eye on you. Our senpais clearly have no sense of responsibility when it comes to alcohol.”

“You're such a stick in the mud, Waka-chan.”

“What? Am I dirty or something?”

Tooru snorted. This guy took things way too literally.

“That was just a figure of speech, idiot.”

Ushijima grunted and readjusted his grip on Tooru's waist. This probably looked like they were a pair of gay lovers out on a stroll at night. Tooru wasn't quite sure whether he minded that mental image. Living with Ushijima was nothing like he'd imagined it would be at first. All the resentment Tooru had felt for ages was slowly being replaced by something else. Fondness? Maybe friendship? No, friendship wasn't quite right. The more Tooru thought about it, the more his head started to hurt.

He really shouldn't have had that last drink.

“Damn you, Kuroda-senpai,” he muttered.

“You were the one who accepted the drink,” Ushijima – always the voice of reason – reminded Tooru.

“I knooow.”

Tooru was starting to drag his feet. Their house was only a couple of blocks away from the izakaya where they had celebrated with their teammates. How much longer did they have to walk?

“We're almost home.”

Either Ushijima could read minds or Tooru had said his thoughts out loud.

Home. The shared house was their home now, wasn't it? It had been months since they'd moved in, and Tooru couldn't really imagine living anywhere else at this point, despite the fact that he was constantly complaining to Iwa-chan about having to live with Ushijima of all people.

From: Iwa-chan

> honestly, all you ever talk about is Ushiwaka

> you in love with the guy or something?

To: Iwa-chan

> NEVER

Maybe his objection had been hasty, Tooru thought as Ushijima practically dragged Tooru's drunk ass home. Ushijima always took care of Tooru. It had taken Tooru ages to realise, but every infuriating sentence that left Ushijima's mouth was spoken with the utmost concern for Tooru's well-being. Ushijima cared about Tooru, didn't he?

“Oh my god.” Tooru sucked in a sharp breath and was once again overwhelmed by the pleasant smell Ushijima was giving off.

“Are you okay?”

_Ushijima cared about Tooru._

“I'm not quite sure,” Tooru said and stopped walking.

“We're almost home,” Ushijima repeated.

“Can I ask you something?” Tooru was shaking.

“Go ahead.”

“Do you... like me?” Tooru didn't dare look at Ushijima's face.

“Yes,” Ushijima said as if it was the obvious answer.

“In a romantic way?”

That seemed to give Ushijima some pause. Tooru lifted his face to find Ushijima's face being the brightest shade of red Tooru had ever seen on him.

“... Yes,” Ushijima finally said, effectively knocking all the air out of Tooru's lungs with his response. Ushijima liked Tooru.

And, as maddening as the thought was, Tooru liked Ushijima, too.

Tooru's hands were still shaking as he lifted them up to cup Ushijima's face.

“Go out with me.”

The next morning, Tooru woke up in Ushijima's bed with a terrible headache. Next to him, Ushijima was snoring lightly, his facial features still softened by sleep.

Sighing, Tooru reached for the jeans he'd discarded on the floor before Ushijima had tucked him into bed last night. He pulled his phone out of the pocket to find that it still had enough battery left to send a message.

To: Iwa-chan

> I guess I have a boyfriend now

The response was almost instantaneous.

From: Iwa-chan

> told you so

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter will be added on 25 July for the "proposal" prompt!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's the final chapter for the "proposal" prompt!! :D

One last time, Tooru sat down at the kitchen table of the shared house he'd been living in for the last four years. It still looked mostly the same as it did back then. There still was a list of chores stuck to the fridge with a magnet that was shaped like a shoe. The cabinets were still the same yellowish white, and the floor was still scratched up by dozens of tenants who'd moved in and out of this house over the last two decades.

Tooru sighed. He'd made a lot of memories in this house, a few of them bad, but most of them pleasant. There was one constant that connected the good memories to the bad memories, and it walked through the kitchen door with a neutral expression and car keys in hand.

“You ready to go?” Wakatoshi asked.

“Yes,” Tooru got up, looking around the room one last time. “I'm going to miss this place.”

“Our new flat's much nicer,” Wakatoshi said.

“I know. But this kitchen holds a lot of memories.”

Wakatoshi nodded.

“Do you want to take one last selfie before we leave?” he offered. Tooru was overcome by a wave of fondness. Wakatoshi wasn't one to be sentimental, Tooru had learnt that pretty early on in their relationship, but he still liked to humour Tooru's bursts of nostalgia.

“Sure.”

Wakatoshi put an arm around Tooru's shoulder, face stoic as ever as he looked into the front camera of Tooru's phone. In contrast, Tooru stuck out his tongue and threw up a peace sign.

Once he was satisfied with the selfie, Tooru sent it to their group of friends with the caption “time to move, bitches!”

“Why do you insist on calling our friends bitches?” Wakatoshi grumbled.

“It's a joke, dude.”

“I know. It still seems tasteless.”

“I mean... it is? That's the point?”

They kept bickering as they made their way to the car Wakatoshi had borrowed from his family so they could move houses more easily.

As Tooru climbed into the passenger side, Wakatoshi graced him with one of his rare smiles.

“What's up? Why are you smiling?” Tooru asked.

“I don't know. I just... I want things to be like this forever. You and I being together...” Wakatoshi hesitated, clearly struggling to find words.

“I like the sound of that,” Tooru said, leaning over to kiss his boyfriend. “You're not getting rid of me. You can have me forever.”

“If we could... would you marry me?”

Tooru chuckled.

“What about 'you can have me forever' didn't you understand? Of course, I would.”

Wakatoshi smiled and gave Tooru another peck on the lips. “We should probably get rings.”

“I thought you didn't like sentimental stuff like that?” Tooru teased, but his heart felt light as air.

“It would keep the pests away,” Wakatoshi muttered as he started the engine.

Tooru laughed. After all these years, he still wasn't quite sure how he ended up falling in love with Ushijima Wakatoshi, but he didn't have any regrets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it from my end for UshiOi month. I hope you enjoyed it!

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [Tumblr](http://gilrael.tumblr.com), [Pillowfort](https://pillowfort.social/Gilrael) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Gilrael92) if you want to keep up with my writing :)


End file.
